Married to a Big Ego
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: The word was haunting in my mind, what would I say to him? How would he react? How would I present my case to him that I have God's gift from heaven? ...and let's not hope he leaves me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Married to a Big Ego

Summary: *Sequel to HatredLove and In Love with a Big Ego* They're marriage is basically perfect….what if the word _Positive _got in the way of ALL that?

Main Pairing: OC/Miz

_Me: I'M BACK! FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!_

_Miz Muse: And you're pretty excited about that?_

_Me: You're damn right I am! Anyways, the story that I got started writing is the third instalment of the _In Love with a Big Ego _series, this one revolving around how the marriage works…and something getting in the way._

_Miz Muse: Like what?_

_Me: You'll see…you'll see._

Chapter One: I'm a Potential mother?

(_PunkDiva-Haylie, PushPush-Sabrina)_

_**PushPush: **__Hey Haylie, can I ask you something?_

_**PunkDiva: **__Yeah sure, what's up?_

_**PushPush: **__Well, um, how should I put it, when my baby is born, will you and Mike have the honour of being her god-parents?_

_**PunkDiva: **__OMG Brina I would (L) to! :D …but I just have to discuss it with Mike…if that's alright with you._

_**PushPush: **__Oh I'm alright with it, go discuss whatever you need to discuss with him, just get the answer to me ASAP (:_

_**PunkDiva: **__Alright (: (L) So, do you even know when Raw's heading to next week?_

_**PushPush: **__San Antonio, why?_

_**PunkDiva: **__Just wondering :P _

_**PushPush: **__Got to go Hayz, your stupid ass brother needs the computer to talk to Kyle…grrr _:

_**PunkDiva: **__LOL! Tell Josh that I said Hi! :D_

Twenty three year old Haylie Trudel got off her laptop just recently talking to her sister in law Sabrina over the fact that her and Mike might potentially become god-parents for Sabrina and Josh's unborn child—that is, if Mike isn't stubborn like a bitch.

"What did you and Sabrina talk about?" Mike asked as all of a sudden he popped into Haylie's living room eating an apple.

"First off, what is with you and popping out of nowhere either carrying something or eating something?" Haylie asked.

"Even I'm still figuring that out." Mike replied.

"Anyways, how did you know I was talking to Sabrina?" Haylie asked.

"I'm psychic or something. So, what did you two talk about?" Mike asked again.

"Sabrina wants us to become the god-parents to her unborn child." Haylie replied.

"She wants us to become god-_what?" _Mike asked.

"God parents you moronic being." Haylie replied.

"Hey, don't call me moronic, I'm too cool to be moronic." Mike stated.0

"_Huh, could've sworn you'd would've said I'm too awesome to be moronic." _Haylie muttered, "Anyways, I'd said we could."

"Great—I'm going to become a father, what a life to have." Mike replied rolling his eyes.

"Shut up—and you're not _definitely _going to be a father genius—but you are if Josh and Sabrina die." Haylie replied.

"Come on Sabrina and Josh DON'T die." Mike wished.

"Hey, at least you don't want my brother to die—what a miracle." Haylie replied. "Anyways, how would you feel if _I _would've of suddenly become pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just Perfect

"So you're telling me you _are _pregnant?" Mike asked.

"No—I'm just wondering what you'll say if I _was _pregnant—duh you fucking moron." Haylie replied.

"Ooooooohh." Mike replied, acting like a moron.

"So…what's the answer?" Haylie asked.

"Congratulations, and hope it takes after me." Mike said with a sly smile and shrugged shoulders.

"Great—so you're probably expecting a kid who basically says that he's awesome?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"You sir, are a mental case." Haylie commented.

"What? Can I have a kid that takes after its father?" Mike asked.

"Well, can it have some of _my _characteristics as well?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, like what?" Mike asked.

"Well, my niceness towards people, my courageness to stand up to people like you, my smile, my eyes, my personality." Haylie listed.

"You want your potential kid to be boring as hell?" Mike asked.

"Oh shut up." Haylie said with a flick of her hand.

"Just stating the truth." Mike said.

"Well, the truth is annoying as hell and keeps on repeating awesome like fifty thousand fucking times, and is trying to be the WWE Champion, and I do hence the word trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Another Lazy Part of the Day

.x

"Uh Haylie, what do you do if you just find a random dog swimming in your pool?"

Haylie was currently lying on her couch, watching her favourite movie _Spongebob Squarepants the Movie _when he heard Mike ask that question, _Fuck, don't tell me he didn't met my dog already? _Haylie asked herself in her head as she got up, put the bowl of gummyworms and candy watermelon slices on the table.

"Hold on for a minute." Haylie said as she was walking to her backyard.

As she figured it out, she saw Mike trying to get a dog out of her in ground pool, and this dog was smart enough to actually pull Mike into the pool.

After Haylie stopped laughing for a few minutes, she commented, "that's what you call a random dog? Dude, that's my pet dog Snoopy."

Mike looked at the dog for a few minutes, before looking back at his wife and saying, "It seriously does look like Snoopy."

"And that's why I called him that—and is apparently smart enough to pull you into the pool." She commented as she was walking to the edge of the pool and sat down on it.

"But are _you _smart enough to know about this?" Mike asked as he pulled Haylie's leg and pulled her into the pool.

"Oh my God, it's _freezing _cold in here!" Haylie shrieked as she was moving like she was in a freezer or something, and also hearing the laughs from Mike.

"Do you think this is funny?" Haylie asked, splashing water at him.

"Well, too be honest, yeah." Mike replied, receiving more water splashing from Haylie. "Wanna have a splash war or something?" Mike asked.

"If you want—I'm all up for it." Haylie said.

"Alright then—it's on."

After Mike said that, he'd splashed Haylie just square right in the face.

"Ah, that's even more colder than before your arrogant bastard." Haylie said before doing another splash.

_FF Ten-Fifteen minutes_

_Location: Haylie's bedroom_

.x

Mike looked up into Haylie's eyes and tilted his head. She met him partway, kissing softly as if it were their true first kiss, which too be honest, they'd never really had a real true first kiss.

The kiss deepened and Mike pulled Haylie onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Her hair cascaded around them and Mike laced his fingers through it, holding her to him. Their lips broke apart and Mike trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, jaw line, and collarbone. Haylie tilted her head back, subconsciously, seeking more of his touch.

Mike slid his hands under her shirt, grazing the smooth flesh as he pulled the material over her head. Haylie pulled her bra off and Mike took her breasts in his hands. He covered them in kisses before taking one nipple and then the other in his mouth, switching off between the two. He lathed it with his tongue and Haylie's nipples reached a hard point.

Unthinkingly, she thrust her hips, rubbing her wet core against his growing erection. The friction of the jeans they were wearing added to the feeling, making Haylie ache for more. She pulled Mike's shirt over his head and ran her hands down his tan chest. His muscles rippled beneath her palms. She pulled away from his kisses to create a path of her own down his chest, nipping at the skin with her teeth and then licking the wound.

Haylie slid down to her knees, between his legs. She unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and boxers off. She grasped his hard shaft in her hand and licked the length of it, starting at the base. When she reached the top, she took the head in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She blew on the sensitive flesh of his head and a dribble of precum leaked out. Haylie licked it up, enjoying the taste of him. She slid him into her mouth, taking as much as she could. She slid her mouth back up to the head, again, circling it with her tongue and then going back down. The wetness of her mouth surrounded him, and Mike tried hard to control himself…but list it when he heard the provocative sucking noises she created. She continued sucking as he spilled his seed, trying to drain him of every last drop.

Mike fell back on the bed and Haylie crawled up his body.

"We really need to get you out of these." He said as he fumbled with her skinny jeans before pulling them off of her. He rolled them so that she was underneath him. He kissed along her jaw line, moving down her neck. He reached her breasts, flicking his tongue over one and then the other. He licked and nipped her flesh along the contours of her stomach. He then moved down, starting at her knees and working his way up.

Mike grabbed the stringy sides of her thong and ripped it off. He threw the shredded material on the ground. He inhaled the scent of her wet flesh before feasting on it. He skimmed the length of her folds with his tongue and then plunged it inside her. He sucked on her womanhood and then went for the clitoris, flicking his tongue over it violently. Haylie gasped as she felt two fingers enter her quickly. He finger fucked the bottom half of her woman hood while he attacked the top with his mouth and tongue.

Haylie clenched the bed sheets with her hands as she started shaking with the force of her orgasm. Mike lapped her up, her juices running everywhere. He climbed back on top of her and poised himself at her entrance. They kissed deeply as Mike slammed into her.

Haylie gasped.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'll be gentler."

"No." She moaned, griping his shoulders with her hands. "I like it!"

"More, harder, faster." She cried out as Mike pounded unforgiving into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Haylie screamed as her second orgasm, quickly followed by a third, washed over her.

Her walls tightened repeatedly around him were too much and Mike took control of Haylie's mouth in another possessive kiss as he came. Haylie luxuriated in the fell of Mike shooting his load inside her.

Sweat dripped from their bodies. Mike rolled off of Haylie and collapsed next to her on the bed. They moved so that they were under the sheets and Haylie curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest. Mike kissed her forehead as the newly husband and wife drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Um…WHAT?

The next morning, Haylie woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Great. _Haylie thought. _I've must've got the flu. Fuck this!_

Haylie rolled up so that she was sitting on the other side of her bed, having a dizzy feeling in her head, and really need to throw up. _Let's just hope that it IS the flu. _She slowly made her way downstairs to see Mike lying on the couch watching some sort of television.

"Hey whatcha watching?" Haylie asked as she sat down cross-legged on the chair next to the couch.

"Spongebob." Mike replied.

"Spongebob? Wow, are you like six or something?" Haylie asked.

"Probably. Do you usually watch kid shows?" Mike asked back.

"Yeah, whenever I'm extremely bored." Haylie replied as she hugged her stomach.

"You got a stomach ache or something?" Mike asked, noticing what his wife is doing.

"Probably, I think I have the flu or something." Haylie said.

"If it is—I hope you get better." Mike said—but Haylie didn't get to hear what he said because she ran to the bathroom near them, and went vomiting.

Mike got up from his position from the couch, walked over to the bathroom, lightly knocked on the door and asked, "You alright Hay?"

?_What do you mean I'm alright? I'm fucking throwing up you-" _Haylie didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as she continued throwing up.

"Want me to get you something?" Mike offered.

"There is something I want, but I'll get it later."

.x

"Sabrina, can you do me a huge favour?" Haylie asked as she met up with Sabrina.

"Yeah Hay?" Sabrina asked.

"Can you go to the pharmacy for me?" Haylie asked.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because…" Haylie trailed off as she whispered what she wanted.

"Yeah sure I'll get it, but will Mike not notice it?" Sabrina asked.

.x

Haylie was later found in her upstairs bathroom, looking shocked over the object in her left hand, and was biting her right fist in order not to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Positive

"So, what was the results?"

Sabrina and Haylie were basically having a girls day at the mall, while the guys were out doing…guy things, when the duo of blondes were sitting on the bench, drinking iced tea when Sabrina asked the question.

"It said positive." Haylie replied.

"Oh my Gosh, really?" Sabrina asked.

Haylie nodded yes and Sabrina hugged her sister in law. "Congratulations Haylie."

"Yeah, thanks." Haylie said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she let go of the hug.

"I juswt don't know how to break the news to Mike, that's all." Haylie replied still sounding sad.

"Hey, he'll probably be too speechless to say anything." Sabrina replied.

"The only guy who would do that would be Josh, who ended up literally picking you up and ended up singing "For she's a jolly good future mother." For like fifteen hours." Haylie replied.

"Still, Mike'll probably be speechless."

.x

"What would you do if Haylie suddenly became pregnant?" Josh asked.

Him and Mike were playing basketball in Josh's backyard when Josh asked that question, and Mike was just getting plain annoyed. First Haylie asked this question, now her brother. What the fuck is up with the question? Is Haylie literally pregnant or something?

"Well, probably say congratulations or something I don't know." Mike replied as he took a shot from half court.

"Really? I thought you'd be one of those guys that would hear that his girlfriend or wife is unexplainably pregnant and just leaves her." Josh commented.

"Well, I would do that if I find out the kid isn't mine." Mike replied.

"Well, I just got to say this, if you find out that Haylie's pregnant, please don't leave her ass." Josh said.

"Uh, why?" Mike asked.

"Because I'll cut off you're arms and legs, throw them in the Atlantic Ocean, cut your head off and mount it in my bed room wall and throw your abdomen in the sewage waste." Josh replied.

There was a perioud of silence before Mike randomly comments, "Ouch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Breaking the News

While the guys were playing video games, Mike's cell phone was playing _Stars Tonight _by Lady Antebellum, which was signalling that Haylie was calling it.

"What the heck does Haylie want?" Mike asked as he answered the phone. "Hey Haylie, what's up?"

"_There's something that I got to tell you." _Haylie automatically said.

"What do you mean Haylie? Are you leaving me?" Mike asked.

"_No, you idiot. But what I'm going to tell you is probably going to make _you _leave _me." Haylie replied.

"What is it Haylie, you know you could tell me anything and everything." Mike said.

"_Alright, well, how could I say this...in nine months you're going to be a father." _Haylie confessed.

Nothing on Mike's end.

"_Mike, Mike are you there?" _Haylie asked.

.Josh took Mike's phone from his hand, placed it against his ear and said, "Uh Haylie, whatever the hell you just said just made Mike faint…and what did you say anyways?" Josh asked.

"_That I was pregnant and of course he's going to be a father, and of course that makes you an uncle Josh." _Haylie said.

There was more silent before Josh said, "Sweet! I'm going to be an uncle! Can I help you name the kid?"

"_You're seriously going to help me name the kid, doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl?" _Haylie asked.

"Yeah—and if it's a boy, can you name it Josh Joseph Mizanin?" Josh asked.

"_Um, yeah, no chance in hell am I going to name it after you." _Haylie replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Accusations

Haylie was now at home from a huge shopping trip with Sabrina and was sitting on the couch watching the movie _Zombieland _when Mike walked into the front door saying, "The kid is not mine."

Haylie slumped her head in annoyance as he said that, "Looks, I'm like a day pregnant or something, and now you're saying you're not the father. Wow, what total maturity coming out of you." Haylie commented as she got up.

"Well, I sure know that you're a flow blown slut who hung up her job by actually getting a soul mate and getting married." Mike commented.

"Me? A full blown slut?" Haylie asked.

"Uh yeah, did I stutter or something? You're a slut who would fuck any guy in sight, and when you discover that you're pregnant, you put the child on me." Mike said,

"Well yeah I put the child on you because you _are _the father." Haylie said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No I'm not. Why don't you talk to the _real _father about this stupid little fucking baby." Mike said.

"Uh yeah I am, because you _are _the fucking father you fucking moron." Haylie said, ready to either drop the whole conversation and just beat the crap out of her husband, baby in her or no baby in her.

"You know what Haylie, even I thought about what I was going to say, and I'm usually the type of person to say this, but…" Mike started.

"But what?" Haylie asked.

"I'd wished I didn't marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: Forgiveness?_

_Knock, knock. "_Look Haylie, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just a little shocked over the fact that you're bearing a child in you, and can you just please just forgive a guy like me?" Mike asked.

He was standing outside Haylie's bedroom, having to hear his wife basically cry her eyes out over what he said.

"God damn this totally feels like the song _Whatcha Say _by Jason DeRulo." Mike muttered under his breath. "Haylie, please forgive me, I'm totally sorry."

Still no opening of the bedroom door. Did he really piss Haylie off that much? Yeah sure, he could do that to some people, but not like what he'd just done to Haylie.

"You know what, if you need me for something, I'll be downstairs." Mike said as he walked back downstairs. _Looks like I've got to be doing a lot of things to get forgiveness from the Punk Diva._

When he made it downstairs, he'd went over to Haylie's laptop, loaded it up, and automatically he saw _iTunes, _and all of her favourite songs, all 923 of them, from some sample artists of: ACDC, B.o.B, Carrie Underwood, Daughtry, Eminem, Faber Drive, Girlicious, Hedley, Iyaz, Jason DeRulo, Kanye West, Lady Antebellum, The Maine, some band named N.E.R.D, Oceana, Panic at the Disco, Rascal Flats, Saliva, Taio Cruz, Usher, V.I.C, We the Kings, Zebrahead, and 3 Doors down. So Mike was looking through all of the songs until he'd found one song that was suited for the current situation.

.x

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me_

Haylie raised her head from her now wet pillow as she heard her favourite song _My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson start to play downstairs, and she knew that her laptop was off before she came up here, so that would mean….

Haylie got off of her bed, opened the door and walked downstairs to see Mike downstairs, actually kneeing and asking, "Do you forgive me _now?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I gotta think about it.

"I gotta think about it Mike." Haylie said as she walked out of her home and just walking to somewhere to get some fresh air, and to get away from her now crazy husband.

When she managed to walk to the park that was like three blocks away from her home, she thanked the Lord that no one was there, so she sat on the edge of the fountain, ran both of her hands through her blond hair, then rested those hands on her soon to be not flat stomach. "Just please hope that this doesn't end up determining if he's the father via the paternity test." Haylie muttered as she felt like she was going to cry.

A few minutes—or a few hours in Haylie's case—has passed as she looked up to the sky to realize that night has fallen and she should _really _should be heading back home. When she just walked up to the door, she heard the muffled sounds of the song _Sorry _by Daughtry…ergh, how did he know so much of her favourite songs? _I should _really _keep my iTunes away from him _Haylie thought as she stepped inside the home, she saw rose pedals up the staircase, so she did what most people would've done and followed those pedals up the stairs and she saw that it was leading to her room, which the door was partially opened, so she opened the door to see Mike on his knees carrying a bouquet of red roses with a banner on the ceiling _When I say I'm sorry, will you forgive me?_

"You went all out just for me to simply forgive you?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—I'm terribly sorry for what I said earlier, I'll never say something like that _ever _again, just please forgive me, I don't know what I would do without you." Mike said.

Haylie just stood in front of her husband, thinking about her options: _1. Forgive him, and risk lying to you and continues what he's done, or don't forgive him and witness him _actually _telling the truth? _So she decided to be the stupid person that she normally is, and walked towards him and hugged him, saying. "Yes I forgive you."

_How do I know that's an awful?_

**.x.**

_The Next Day_

Haylie woke up suddenly not getting morning sickness _Great, this is telling me that I'm going to get it later in the day…._Haylie trailed her thought off as she groggily got out of her bed and got changed into her "comfort" outfit which was a white tank top underneath a hot pink and black _Bench _sweater and black sweat pants as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she sees Mike cooking some breakfast…..hopefully without burning the food or burning the house.

"Did you burn it yet?" Haylie asked as she sat on one of the chairs near the table.

"Why? You like burnt food?" Mike asked. "Because I would gladly do that for you."

"Ew no, I hate burnt food, I just wanted to know if you burnt the food so I could classify you as a horrible cook." Haylie said.

"Oh very nice of you." Mike said sarcastically.

"So, what _exactly _are you making?" Haylie asked, now curious to see what Mike was making….and hoping that it was actually good.

"Pancakes….or something along that line." Mike replied.

"If you poison me somehow, I'll hold you _very _responsible for your death." Haylie said.

"So now you're going to be a pregnant murder, is that what you want to do with your life?" Mike asked.

"Why yes, yes it is." Haylie said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"No, I was being sarcastic moronic being." Haylie said.


End file.
